20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/29
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Arabian — Tunnel. Tegoż dnia powtórzyłem Conseilowi i Ned Landowi część tej rozmowy, która ich najbliżej obchodziła. Gdy im powiedziałem, że za dwa dni będziemy na wodach morza śródziemnego, Conseil klasnął w dłonie a Kanadyjczyk wzruszył ramionami. — Tunel podmorski! — zawołał — komunikacja między dwoma morzami. Słyszał kto kiedy o takich rzeczach? — Przyjacielu Ned — odpowiedział Conseil — a słyszałeś kiedy o Nautilusie? Nie! A przecież istnieje. Więc nie kwap się ze wzruszeniami ramion i nie odrzucaj dobrych rzeczy, pod pozorem, żeś nigdy o nich nie słyszał. — Obaczymy, obaczymy! — odparł Ned Land, potrząsając głową. — A zresztą i owszem, radbym uwierzyć w tę sławną drogę djabelskiego kapitana, i dałyby nieba, żeby nas w rzeczy samej poprowadziła na morze Śródziemne. Wieczorem tego dnia, pod 21° 30ʹ szerokości północnej, Nautilus, płynąc na powierzchni morza, zbliżył się do brzegów arabskich. Ujrzałem Dżeddah, ważną targowicę Egiptu, Syrji, Turcji i Indyj. Dość wyraźnie dostrzegłem ogół zabudowań, okręty przywiązane wzdłuż nadbrzeża portu i inne głębiej zanurzające się, które musiały zarzucić kotwicę w przystani. Słońce dość nisko na widnokręgu pełnym blaskiem zalewało domy miasta i uwydatniało ich białość. Wdali kilka chatek drewnianych lub trzcinowych wskazywało dzielnicę zamieszkaną przez Beduinów. Wkrótce miasto Dżeddah zniknęło w cieniach wieczoru, i Nautilus wrócił pod wody, połyskujące fosforycznem światłem. Nazajutrz, 10-go lutego, ukazało się kilka okrętów naprzeciw nam płynących; Nautilus znów zanurzył się pod wodę, ale w południe, gdy morze było puste, ukazał się na powierzchni fal. Zabrawszy z sobą Neda i Conseila, wyszedłem na platformę. Przy mgle wilgotnej zaledwie można było dostrzec brzegi w stronie wschodniej. Siadłszy na grzbiecie łodzi, gawędziliśmy o tem i owem, gdy Ned, wyciągnąwszy rękę ku morzu, zawołał: — Panie profesorze, czy widzisz tam coś? — Nie widzę — odpowiedziałem — wiadomo ci jednak, że nie mam twoich oczu. — Patrz pan dobrze, tam, po prawej stronie Nautilusa, prawie nawprost latarni. Czy widzisz pan ciemną masę, która zdaje się poruszać. — A prawda! — rzekłem, wzrok wytężywszy — widzę na powierzchni wód jakieś długie czarniawe ciało. — Może drugi Nautilus! — wtrącił Conseil. — Nie — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk — lecz, albo się grubo mylę, lub też jest to zwierzę morskie. — Czy wieloryby są w morzu Czerwonem? — spytał Conseil. — Są, mój chłopcze — odrzekłem — napotykają się czasami. — To nie wieloryb — mówił Ned, nie spuszczając z oczu przedmiotu dostrzeżonego. — Wieloryby i ja jesteśmy starzy znajomi i poznałbym zaraz ich ruchy. — Poczekajmy — rzekł Conseil. — Nautilus płynie w tamtą stronę, i wkrótce zobaczymy, co się święci. W rzeczy samej wkrótce byliśmy już tylko o milę morską od czarniawego przedmiotu. Podobny on był do dużego odłamu skały, wyrzuconego na otwarte morze. Co to było, nie mogłem jeszcze na pewno wiedzieć. — Aha! porusza się, zanurza! — krzyknął Ned Land. — Do stu djabłów! Co to za zwierzę? Nie ma widłowatego ogona jak wieloryby lub potfisze, a jego płetwy podobne są do nóg obciętych. — W takim razie... — odezwałem się. — Masz tobie! — mówił Kanadyjczyk — przewrócił się na grzbiet, wymiona wygrzewa na słońcu! — To syrena! — zawołał Conseil — prawdziwa syrena, z przeproszeniem mojego pana. Ta nazwa syrena wprowadziła mnie na dobrą drogę; poznałem zaraz, że zwierzę to należało do rzędu istot morskich, z których bajeczne podania utworzyły syreny, półkobiety, półryby. — Nie — rzekłem do Conseila — to nie syrena, lecz ciekawe zwierzę, którego zaledwie kilka okazów pozostało w morzu Czerwonem. To diugońPiersiopławka (Halicore).. — Rząd syrenowatych, gromada rybokształtnych, podklasa wielorybowatych, dział kręgowych — objaśnił Conseil. A gdy Conseil tak mówił, to już nie można było nic więcej dodać. Tymczasem Ned Land ciągle patrzył, a oczy jego pożądliwie połyskiwały na widok tego zwierzęcia. Ręka zdawała się być gotową do wyrzucenia harpuna. Rzekłbyś, iż czeka tylko chwili stosownej, by rzucić się w morze i uderzyć na zwierza w jego żywiole. — Ach, panie — rzekł głosem, drżącym ze wzruszenia — nigdy w życiu mojem nie zabijałem jeszcze „tego”. W tym wyrazie tkwił cały oszczepnik. Kapitan Nemo ukazał się w tej chwili na platformie. I on spostrzegł diugonia, a zrozumiawszy postawę Kanadyjczyka, odezwał się wprost do niego: — Mości Land, gdybyś teraz trzymał harpun, pewnieby ci palił rękę? — Bez najmniejszej wątpliwości, panie kapitanie. — I nie gniewałbyś się, gdybyś mógł na jeden dzień znowu zostać oszczepnikiem i dołączyć tego morskiego zwierza do tylu innych, któreś już zabił? — Wcalebym się nie gniewał. — To możesz spróbować. — Dziękuję, panie kapitanie — odpowiedział Ned Land, któremu oczy zapałały. — Ale — dodał kapitan — we własnym twoim interesie ostrzegam cię, mości Land, żebyś nie chybił tego zwierzęcia. — Czy tak niebezpiecznie jest polować na diugonia? — spytałem, nie zważając na wzruszenie ramionami Kanadyjczyka. — Rzeczywiście, czasami — odpowiedział kapitan. — Zwierzę to, napastowane, rzuca się na łowców i przewraca ich statek. Ale, co do mistrza Landa, nie obawiam się tego niebezpieczeństwa. Ma bystre oko i pewną rękę. Jeśli zaś ostrzegam go, żeby nie chybił tego diugonia, to jedynie dlatego, iż uważany jest za doskonałą zwierzynę, a wiem, że mistrz Land nie pogardza smacznym kąskiem. — A! — wtrącił Kanadyjczyk — więc to bydlę raczy być jeszcze dobrem do jedzenia? — Tak — mówił kapitan — jego mięso, notabene prawdziwe mięso, jest nadzwyczajnie cenione i w Malezji podają je tylko na książęcych stołach. To też tak zawzięcie polują na to wyśmienite zwierzę, że staje się coraz rzadsze, podobnie jak rękowiec (manatus). — W takim razie, panie kapitanie — rzekł bardzo poważnie Conseil — jeśli przypadkiem ten, którego tu widzimy, jest ostatnim ze swojego plemienia, może wypadałoby go oszczędzić w interesie nauki? — Może — odparł Kanadyjczyk — ale w interesie kuchni lepiej go upolować. — Zróbże to, mości Land — odpowiedział kapitan Nemo. W tej chwili siedmiu ludzi z osady Nautilusa, niemych i obojętnych jak zwykle, weszło na platformę. Jeden niósł harpun i sieć podobną do tej, jakiej się używa do łowienia wielorybów. Wyjęto łódź z osady i spuszczono na morze. Sześciu wioślarzy siadło na ławach, a sternik u przodu. Ned, Conseil i ja usiedliśmy wtyle. — A pan nie z nami, kapitanie? — spytałem. — Nie, panie profesorze, ale życzę pomyślnych łowów. Łódka odpłynęła; popychana sześciu wiosłami, szybko skierowała się do dugonga, który wówczas kołysał się na falach w odległości dwu mil od Nautilusa. Zbliżywszy się na kilka węzłów do zwierza, łódź zwolniła biegu, a wiosła bez szmeru zanurzały się w spokojnych wodach. Ned z harpunem w ręku stanął na przodzie, przy sterniku. Harpun na wieloryby zwykle przywiązany jest do długiego sznura, który się szybko odkręca, gdy go ciągnie zranione zwierzę. Tym razem sznur miał tylko dziesięć sążni; jednym końcem przybity był do beczułki, która, płynąc, miała wskazywać drogę dugonga pod wodą. Podniosłem się z ławki i przypatrywałem przeciwnikowi Kanadyjczyka. Diugoń, zwany także halikorem indyjskim, podobny jest bardzo do rękowca, pospolicie krową morską lub syreną zwanego. Ciało jego podługowate kończyło się długim ogonem, a boczne płetwy prawdziwemi palcami. Różnica jego od rękowca polega na tem, że ma szczękę górną uzbrojoną dwoma długiemi i śpiczastemi zębami, tworzącemi z obu stron kły, rozchodzące się szeroko. Ten diugoń, którego miał atakować Ned Land, był olbrzymich rozmiarów, długi przeszło siedem metrów. Nie poruszał się i zdawał drzemać na powierzchni wód, co ułatwiło polowanie. Łódź ostrożnie zbliżyła się na trzy sążnie do zwierza. Wioślarze siedzieli nieruchomi, ja podniosłem się znowu. Ned Land, pochyliwszy się nieco wtył, wprawną ręką wywijał harpunem. Nagle rozległ się świst i diugoń zniknął. Harpun, silnie rzucony, widać tylko w wodę uderzył. — Do stu djabłów! — wrzasnął wściekły Kanadyjczyk — chybiłem! — Nie, mości Land — rzekłem — zwierze jest ranione, oto jego krew, ale twój pocisk nie został w ciele. — Mój harpun! mój harpun! — krzyczał Ned Land. Kilku majtków rzuciło się wpław, a sternik sterował łódź ku pływającej beczułce. Gdy wydobyto harpun, łódź sunęła w pogoń za zwierzęciem. Diugoń wracał czasami na powierzchnię, żeby odetchnąć. Rana nie osłabiła go, gdyż pędził z nadzwyczajną szybkością. Łódź, dzielnie popychana wiosłami, płynęła wślad za nim. Kilkakrotnie zbliżyła się do zwierza o parę sążni i Kanadyjczyk gotów był znowu uderzyć, ale diugoń wymykał się nagle, zanurzając, i niepodobna było go dosięgnąć. Można sobie wyobrazić złość niecierpliwego Ned Landa. Klął biedne zwierzę najognistszemi przekleństwami, jakie język angielski posiada. Co do mnie, gniewałem się tylko, że diugoń żartował sobie ze wszystkich naszych przebiegów. Ścigaliśmy go nieustannie przez całą godzinę i zaczynałem już wątpić, czy go złowimy, gdy zwierzę wpadło na niefortunny dla siebie pomysł zemszczenia się na napastnikach. W istocie rzuciło się na łódź, napastując nas nawzajem. Kanadyjczyk zawczasu spostrzegł fen manewr. — Baczność! — zawołał. Sternik szepnął słów kilka swoim dziwacznym językiem, zapewne ostrzegając swoich ludzi, aby się mieli na ostrożności. Diugoń, dotarłszy na odległość dwudziestu stóp od łodzi, zatrzymał się i łapczywie wciągnął w siebie powietrze szerokiemi, jakby przebitemi nozdrzami, które znajdują się nie na końcu, lecz na górnej części jego pyska. Potem z silnym zamachem rzucił się na nas. Łódź nie mogła uniknąć tego starcia, nawpół przewrócona, została zalana kilku beczkami wody, którą należało wylać, dzięki jednak zręczności sternika, uderzona zukosa a nie wprost, nie zatonęła. Ned Land, uczepiony dziobu łodzi, harpunem szpikował olbrzymiego zwierza, który, zębami schwyciwszy brzeg łodzi, podniósł ją nad wodę, niby lew schwytaną sarnę. Powaliliśmy się jeden na drugiego i nie wiem, jakby się ta przygoda skończyła, gdyby Kanadyjczyk, srodze zawzięty na napastnika, nie zakończył walki, uderzając diugonia w samo serce. Usłyszawszy zgrzytanie zębów na blasze żelaznej, diugoń zniknął, ciągnąc z sobą harpun. Wkrótce jednak baryłka wypłynęła na wierzch i po kilku sekundach ukazało się cielsko zwierza na grzbiet przewrócone. Łódź zbliżała się do niego i, ciągnąc za sznur, sprowadziła je do Nautilusa. Trzeba było użyć bloków potężnych, żeby wciągnąć diugonia na platformę. Ważył nie mniej niż sto centnarów. Rozplatano go w oczach Kanadyjczyka, który ciekawie śledził wszystkie szczegóły tej operacji. Tegoż dnia sługa okrętowy podał mi na obiad kilka zrazów z mięsa diugonia, wybornie przyprawionych przez miejscowego kucharza. Były wyborne, lepsze nawet od polędwicy najtuczniejszego wołu. Nazajutrz, 11-go lutego, spiżarnia Nautilusa wzbogaciła się jeszcze wytworną zwierzyną. Stado jaskółek morskich osiadło na Nautilusie. Był to gatunek Sterna nilotica, właściwy Egiptowi: dziób ma czarny, głowę szarą i kropkowaną, oczy otoczone białemi punkcikami, wierzch, skrzydła i ogon siwawe, brzuch i piersi białe, a nogi czerwone. Schwytano także kilka tuzinów kaczek nilowych, owych ptaków dzikich, bardzo smacznych; szyja ich i wierzch głowy są białe z czerwonemi plamkami. Szybkość biegu Nautilusa znacznie wtedy zwolniała. Posuwał się niedbale, jakby włócząc się bez celu. Zauważyłem też, że w miarę, jak zbliżaliśmy się do Suezu, woda stawała się coraz mniej słona. Około piątej wieczorem dostrzegliśmy na północy przylądek Ras-Mahamed. Przylądek ten tworzy kraniec Arabji Skalistej, zawartej między zatoką Sueską i zatoką Akabah. Nautilus wpłynął do cieśniny Jubal, prowadzącej do zatoki Sueskiej. Teraz wyraźnie dostrzegłem wysoką górę, panującą między dwiema zatokami nad Ras-Mohamedem. Jest to góra Oreb, owa Synaj, na której szczycie Mojżesz widział w błyskawicach oblicze Boga. O szóstej Nautilus, bądź płynąc na powierzchni, bądź zanurzony, dostał się do Tor, miasta osadzonego przy zatoce, której wody zdają się być zafarbowane na czerwono, jak to już zauważył kapitan Nemo. Potem zrobiła się noc wśród głuchego milczenia, które czasami tylko przerywały krzyki pelikana i kilku ptaków nocnych, szum bałwanów, gniewnie uderzających o skały, lub dalekie warczenie kół parowca, rozbijających wody zatoki. Między ósmą i dziewiątą Nautilus pozostawał w głębokości kilku metrów pod wodą. Według mojego obliczenia, musieliśmy już być blisko Suezu. Przez ściany salonu widziałem osady skaliste, jaskrawo oświetlone naszem światłem elektrycznem. Zdawało mi się, że cieśnina coraz bardziej się zwęża. O kwadrans na dziewiątą statek wypłynął na powierzchnię. Wszedłem na platformę. Z wielką niecierpliwością oczekując podróży przez tunel kapitana Nemo, nie mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu i chciałem odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem nocy. Wkrótce w cieniu spostrzegłem bladawy ogień, mgłą nocną przyćmiony, ale dość wyraźnie błyszczący o milę od nas. — Latarnia pływająca — odezwał się głos przy mnie. Obróciłem się i poznałem kapitana. — Jest to latarnia pływająca Suezu — odezwał się znowu. — Niebawem dostaniemy się do otworu tunelu. — Wejście nie musi być łatwe? — Rzeczywiście bardzo trudne. Mam też zwyczaj siadać w klatce sternika i sam kierować ruchami statku. A teraz, panie Aronnax, jeśli raczysz zejść stąd, Nautilus zanurzy się pod wodą i nie wynurzy się z niej, dopóki nie przepłynie Arabian-Tunnel. Poszedłem za kapitanem Nemo. Ściana się zamknęła, zbiorniki napełniły się wodą i statek zanurzył się na głębokość dwunastu metrów. Kiedym już chciał wracać do swego pokoju, kapitan mnie zatrzymał. — Panie profesorze — rzekł — czy nie zechcesz pójść ze mną do klatki sternika? — Nie śmiem o to prosić — odpowiedziałem. — Więc chodź pan. Tym sposobem zobaczysz wszystko, co można widzieć w tej żegludze zarazem podziemnej i podmorskiej. Kapitan zaprowadził mnie ku schodkom środkowym. Przeszedłszy połowę schodów, otworzył drzwi, ruszył wąskim korytarzem górnym wzdłuż statku i tak doszedł do klatki sternika, która, jak wiadomo, sterczała na końcu platformy. Był to pokoik, mający po sześć stóp z każdej strony, dość podobny do tych, jakie zajmują sternicy parowców Mississipi lub Hudsonu. Pośrodku obracało się koło prostopadle ustawione i przymocowane do steru, a na które nawinięta była lina, ciągnąca się aż do tyłu Nautilusa. Cztery okienka z szybami soczewkowemi, utkwionemi w czterech ścianach, pozwalały sternikowi patrzeć we wszystkich kierunkach. Pokoik ten był ciemny — wkrótce jednak oczy moje oswoiły się z tym mrokiem i spostrzegłem sternika, krzepkiego chłopa, którego ręce opierały się na wystających z koła kołkach. Przez okienka widać było morze, jasno oświetlone latarnią elektryczną, która promieniała wtyle pokoiku na drugim końcu platformy. — A teraz — odezwał się kapitan Nemo — szukajmy naszej drogi. Druty elektryczne łączyły klatkę sternika z izbą maszyn, z której kapitan mógł współcześnie nadawać Nautilusowi ruch i kierunek. Nacisnął tylko guzik metalowy, i zaraz szybkość śruby znacznie się zmniejszyła. W milczeniu przypatrywałem się wysokiej i nadzwyczajnie stromej skale, wzdłuż której płynęliśmy w tej chwili: była to niewzruszona podstawa piaszczystego gruntu wybrzeża. Tak posuwaliśmy się z godzinę, ledwie o kilka metrów oddaleni od tej ściany skalistej. Kapitan Nemo nie spuszczał oczu z busoli, zawieszonej na dwóch współśrodkowych kolach. Na samo jego poruszenie ręki sternik co chwila zmieniał kierunek Nautilusa. Stanąłem przy okienku na lewym boku okrętu i patrzyłem na wspaniale pokłady korali, zwierzokrzewów, porostów wodnych i skorupiaków, poruszających ogromne łapy i wyciągających je ze szczelin skały. O kwadrans na jedenastą kapitan Nemo sam stanął przy sterze. Przed nami otworzyła się szeroka, ciemna i głęboka galerja. Nautilus śmiało rzucił się w tę przepaść. Po jego bokach dał się słyszeć szum niezwykły. To wody morza Czerwonego pochyłością tunelu pędziły do morza Śródziemnego. Nautilus płynął w tym prądzie z szybkością strzały, chociaż potężna śruba maszyny, żeby stawić opór prądowi, obracała się pod wodę, usiłując ciągnąć statek wtył. Na ścianach niskiego sklepienia widziałem już tylko smugi światła, proste kresy i brózdy ogniste, które tworzył blask elektryczny szybko pędzącego statku. Serce mi biło tak gwałtownie, że przyciskałem je ręką. O trzydzieści pięć minut na jedenastą kapitan Nemo odszedł od koła przy sterze i rzekł, obracając się do mnie: — Morze Śródziemne. Tak więc, w niespełna dwadzieścia minut, Nautilus, porwany potokiem, przebył międzymorze Suez. ----